Si Glee était une série française
by pikabitch
Summary: recueil d'OS où on verra ce qui pourrait se passer si... Glee était une série française !
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! Je me lance dans un recueil de one shots où on verra ce qui pourrait se passer si... Glee était une série française !

Alors, Glee appartient à RIB et à la Fox. En revanche, l'humour pourri et les noms nazes des personnages, à moi.

Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction et bla bla bla.

J'attends évidemment vos reviews, dites-moi ce qui va ou au contraire ce qui ne va pas.

Casting:

Rachel Berry - Sandra Leroy

Blaine Anderson - Paul Dubois

Quinn Fabray - Laura Martin

Finn Hudson - Kévin Loranger

Mercedes Jones -Gertrude Renault

Kurt Hummel - Jérémy Dupont

Will Schuester - Gustave Versailles

* * *

Je m'appelle Sandra Leroy, j'ai quinze ans et j'habite dans une ville paumée dans le Limousin. Vous savez, cette région réputée pour ses pommes...

Je vais au lycée Marie Curie et ma vie était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

J'ai des notes ni bonnes ni mauvaises, je me situe dans la moyenne.

J'ai seulement deux amis. Des "bolosses", comme moi (d'ailleurs, j'ai écrit une chanson sur ça. Mais je vous expliquerai au moment voulu).

Ils s'appellent Gertrude Renault - mais elle déteste tellement son prénom que tout le monde l'appelle par son nom de famille - et Jérémy Dupont, il est gay mais super sympa.

D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de faire une petite précision sur ma vie, j'ai deux papas. Enfin, mon père biologique : Merlin Leroy, c'est pour ça que je porte son nom, et Pierre.

Mais je considère Pierre comme mon père puisqu'il m'a élevé comme sa propre fille.

Ma mère... on s'en fout.

Ma vie a en quelque sorte basculé début septembre.

Monsieur Versailles a décidé de créer une chorale.

Évidemment, avec Jéré et Renault, on a pas hésité un instant à s'inscrire.

J'adore chanter ! Surtout quand il s'agit des plus grands tubes de la variété française comme la dernière de Shy'm ou de Matt Pokora.

On a très vite été rejoint par les deux plus beaux mecs du bahut !

Kévin Loranger, un joueur de l'équipe de pétanque du lycée et Paul Dubois, lui, je sais pas ce qu'il fout dans la vie mais c'est un "populaire".

Mais il a aussi fallu que cette punaise de Laura Martin vienne aussi...

Mais bon, voilà. À nous six, on fait une belle petite équipe.

On a même trouvé un nom à notre groupe : "Les pois chiches Hollywoodiens". Parce qu'on aimerait bien aller à Hollywood, pour aller à Broadway.

Ouais, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'aime bien les comédies musicales, "High School Musical", un classique est ma préférée. Mon rêve, c'est de jouer Gabriela, un jour.

Cette semaine, monsieur Versailles (qui veut à tout prix qu'on l'appelle par son ignoble prénom : Gustave) nous a donné un devoir libre. Ça veut dire qu'on peut chanter ce qu'on veut avec qui on veut et pour qui on veut.

Avec les deux potes, on s'est mis d'accord pour faire un trio.

- Et si on faisait "Dieu m'a donné la foi" ? Proposais-je.

- Oh non ! On a déjà fait tout le répertoire d'Ophélie Winter. S'est indignée Renault.

Je crois bien qu'elle a raison...

Jéré voulait faire Eve Angeli, mais j'étais pas très enthousiaste.

C'est alors que j'ai trouvé LA chanson !

"Papillon de lumière" de la génialissime Cindy Sander !

C'est notre idole. Elle est si belle et a l'air si intelligente.

Sa chanson m'a beaucoup aidé lors de la période où j'allais pas très bien. Quand l'équipe de golf du lycée nous harcelait et nous brimait.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai écrit "Bolosse comme moi". Ma première chanson.

Pour en revenir à "Papillon de lumière", cette chanson parle du fait qu'il faut se battre dans la vie, persévérer pour réussir. Les paroles sont tellement profondes, qu'à chaque fois que je l'écoute, elles me transcendent.

Le lendemain, à la chorale, nous sommes passés les premiers.

Tout le monde a a-do-ré !

Je suis fière de nous. On a tellement travaillé notre chanson.

Laura, vous savez, la pétasse de la chorale que j'aime pas. Soit dit en passant, je sais pas pourquoi je l'aime pas. C'est physique, tout simplement, a chanté "Le sens de la vie" de Tal. J'adore cette chanson (sauf quand c'est Laura qui la chante...).

Puis, Kévin a chanté "Les esquimaux" :

« J'adore sucer des esquimaux, c'est trop exquis et y a pas d'autre mot».

- Euh... tu comprends le sens de la chanson ? Demande Gustave, gêné.

- Bah ouais. Ça parle de moi qui adore mangé des batonets de glace à la vanille enrobés de délicieux chocolat au lait.

Enfin et, oh mon Dieu ! Paul a fait sa déclaration à Jéré (je le savais que lui aussi était gay, vu ses initiales).

Il lui a chanté "Tu veux mon zizi ?" de Francky Vincent. J'ai trouvé ça super mignon.

À la fin de l'heure, Jéré et parti rejoindre Paul. Il a dû capter le message...

Avec Renault, on est rentrer chez nous à pied en écoutant l'album de Christophe Maé sur l'Ipod.

Faudrait que je demande à monsieur Versailles si on peut reprendre ses chansons...


	2. Chapter 2

Je reviens plus tôt que prévu avec ce deuxième OS.

Je poste encore une fois depuis mon portable puisque je suis encore en Irlande (c'est mon dernier jour, snif).

De plus, je n'ai toujours pas internet chez moi, donc vous risquez d'avoir la présentation caca encore un petit moment.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir.

Glee appartient à la Fox et à RIB. Le reste est à moi.

Casting:

Rachel Berry - Sandra Leroy

Blaine Anderson - Paul Dubois

Quinn Fabray - Laura Martin

Finn Hudson - Kévin Loranger

Mercedes Jones -Gertrude Renault

Kurt Hummel - Jérémy Dupont

Will Schuester - Gustave Versailles

Artie Abraham - Jean-Jacques Lepou

Tina Cohen Chang - Marie Cohen-Chang

J'ai changé le POV, cette fois, c'est celui de Paul.

PS: Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les donner par PM.

PS2: Le troisième OS n'est pas encore écrit, donc je ne sais pas quand il arrivera.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des régionales Limousin (bah ouais, pas de communales étant donné qu'on est la seule chorale de la ville).

La compétition commence dans trente minutes et, d'après le programme, nous passons les derniers.

Monsieur Versailles a absolument tenu à ce que nous rendons hommage à son chanteur préféré... Johnny Halliday.

Je sens Sandra, notre leader auto proclamée tendue. Elle doit certainement se préparer mentalement pour son solo.

Ah oui, aussi, nous avons deux nouveaux membres Jean-Jacques Lepou, un mec super ringard dans un fauteuil roulant et Marie Cohen-Chang, une asiatique gothique.

Je regarde discrètement, en ouvrant le rideau la gueule du public et des juges et... oh mon Dieu ! Je vois Johnny Halliday (il doit sûrement faire parti du jury) en train de manger un sandwich. L'idole déjeune !

Je referme immédiatement le rideau pour pas me faire repérer. J'ai envie de courir partout, de le crier sur tous les toits que LE Johnny Halliday est là.

Contenant toute ma joie, je fais un grand sourire en agitant les bras comme un imbécile.

- Alors, t'es excité, Paul ?

- Oh Marie, si tu savais...

Elle me sert dans ses bras en me hurlant qu'on est les meilleurs et qu'on va gagner.

La compétition commence enfin.

Le présentateur fait la présentation, en sortant tout un barratin comme quoi il était super content d'être avec nous, que les trois groupes qui allaient passer étaient les meilleurs du monde et bla bla bla.

La première chorale à passer est un groupe de gars a capella, les Barbants, il me semble.

J'adore leur blazer et le leader, là, le grand brun tout mince aux yeux vert est incroyablement sexy.

Dommage que leur chanson soit aussi chiante.

Artie vient vers moi pour que je lui mette son noeud papillon et que je le coiffe avec du gel (mais j'ai déjà vidé le pot sur ma tête alors je vais emprunter de la laque aux filles).

- T'as vraiment une sale tronche. Lui dis-je. Les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche. Le karma m'a puni.

Je devrais éviter de penser ce genre de chose si fort.

- Quoi ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma gueule ? Zut. J'ai éveillé la colère du p'tit mec en fauteuil.

La seconde chorale passe. Des vieux cette fois qui font un mash-up de Colonel Reyel et de la Compagnie Créole.

- Eh ! On devrait leur piquer leur "Au Bal Masqué / Toutes Les Nuits" ! Propose Gustave.

- Ouais, c'est vachement sympa. Répond Laura.

Notre passage arrive à grand pas.

- Dis-moi "merde", Kévin. Ordonne Sandra.

- Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aiiiiimeuh.

- C'est vrai ? Sandra a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je crois qu'elle craque pour le beau Kévin. Enfin, pas aussi beau que Jérémy.

- Non. Je répétais juste une dernière fois pour mon duo avec Laura !

Pas le temps de discuter plus, c'est à nous. D'abord, notre soliste (mais je compte bien lui prendre sa place et lui voler la vedette d'ici quelques temps...) entre seule en scène.

Je sais pas ce qu'elle chante mais c'est assez ennuyeux. Avouez que si j'avais eu ce solo, ce serait douze milles fois mieux. Voilà, c'est bon, elle a fini.

Tout le monde applaudit et Kévin et Laura enchaînent avec leur duo.

Ils sont vraiment trop mignon. Mais si j'avais eu ce duo avec Jérémy, ça aurait été le top. Tout le monde aurait kiffé. Même si nos voix vont pas ensemble, on s'en fout. Comme on est trop mignons, le jury aurait fangirlé sur nous et on aurait gagné.

Nouvelle vague d'applaudissements. Le reste du groupe et moi-même arrivons pour chanter «souvenir, souvenir» en collégiale et c'est, accessoirement notre numéro de clôture.

Évidemment, je suis grave dégoûté car sur ce numéro de groupe, c'est pas moi qui ai eu le lead mais les deux petits nouveaux, pour qu'ils se sentent membres à part entière, soit disant.

Bref, la chanson touche à sa fin. Nous saluons le public (oh ! Y a mon papa au deuxième rang) qui nous applaudit, encore une fois.

Nous retournons dans les coulisses pour attendre les résultats.

Une demie-heure plus tard, un type vient nous voir pour nous dire que le classement est affiché à l'entrée du conservatoire.

Je cours jusqu'au panneau. On a tout déchiré, je suis sur qu'on est à la première place.

- Alors ? Me demande monsieur Versailles en train de se ronger les ongles tellement le stress l'a envahi.

- On est quatrième... sur trois.

C'est impossible ! Faut que je cherche un truc pour faire discalifier les deux autres groupes pour qu'on puisse aller aux Nationales. C'est trop la honte de perdre à ce stade-là !


End file.
